Him
by Bellefleur X
Summary: Por que os personagens principais ou secundários da série têm de ser sempre os protagonistas? Essa é a estória contada do ponto de vista de um Monstro da Semana.


Him  
  
  
  
FAN FICTION  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus   
criadores.   
  
CATEGORIA: Tragi-comédia, MOTW.  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: PG-13 (linguagem vulgar).  
  
SPOILER: Roadrunners.  
  
SINOPSE: Por que os personagens principais ou secundários da   
série têm de ser sempre os protagonistas? Essa é a estória   
contada do ponto de vista de um Monstro da Semana.  
  
FEEDBACK: É gostoso, faz bem e tem menos de uma caloria.   
Envie. Nem que seja um e-mail bomba.  
  
NOTA 1: Se você tem estômago fraco e achou Roadrunners um dos   
episódios mais nojentos que você já viu, leia essa fic mesmo   
assim. Mas considere que talvez seja melhor ter um balde por   
perto. Just in case...  
  
NOTA 2: Algumas das idéias aqui contidas podem ser   
consideradas ofensivas pelos mais religiosos. Antes de me   
pichar, lembre-se apenas de se trata do ponto de vista de um   
Monstro da Semana. Só funcionei aqui como intérprete das   
experiências dele. ;)  
  
  
  
  
Him  
  
  
"A vida é apenas uma sombra   
ambulante, um pobre cômico que se   
empavona e agita por uma hora no   
palco, sem que seja, após,   
ouvido; é uma história contada   
por idiotas, cheia de fúria e   
muita barulheira, que nada   
significa."   
(Macbeth, Ato V, cena V)  
  
  
Himly era uma lesma gosmenta. Não que jamais houvesse se   
acostumado à carga de preconceito contida nas palavras "lesma   
gosmenta". Mas era assim que a maioria das pessoas a chamava.   
Então, desistira de discutir e aceitara o epíteto. "Lesma   
gosmenta", suspirava resignada.  
  
Sempre preferira pensar em si mesma como um escargot que   
perdera a casca. Uma sem-teto. Não... A situação de sem-teto   
acabava com toda a classe e o "chic" de ser escargot. Ok! Era   
apenas escargot, então. "Escargot", repetia para si mesma   
sempre que estava triste. E logo o alto astral voltava.  
  
Na verdade, cientificamente falando, Himly era uma espécie de   
verme mutante. Mas vá explicar isso para aquele bando de   
caipiras ignorantes do Meio Oeste dos Estados Unidos... Era   
como falar com as paredes.  
  
Sim! Porque Himly falava, sim, senhor! Embora poucos pudessem   
ouvi-la e menos ainda conseguissem entendê-la. Para dizer a   
verdade, não havia ainda encontrado ninguém sequer que a   
entendesse. Mas seguia tentando. Com isso, a maior parte de   
seu tempo era gasto em monólogos sem fim sobre as obviedades   
que observava no mundo ao seu redor.  
  
Vagava por aqui e acolá, alimentando-se das carcaças de   
animais mortos que encontrava pelo caminho. A idéia de   
"carcaças" não tinha absolutamente nada do apelo e do "chic"   
dos quais Himly tanto gostava. Mas, fazer o quê? Já tentara   
outras dietas sem muito sucesso. Comera folhas verdes durante   
algum tempo e o tom que sua pele adquirira durante esse tempo   
quase a fizera ser morta, confundida com uma lagarta   
supernutrida. Tentara terra, mas era muito seca. Lama, mas   
era muito pegajosa. Papel lhe parecera saudável, tinha até as   
mesmas fibras das folhas verdes, sem aquela tonalidade   
comprometedora. Uma vez, comera um livro inteiro, uma bíblia,   
mas não tinha gosto de nada! De modo que continuava com sua   
dieta de animais mortos. "Chic" é não morrer de fome.  
  
Houve uma ocasião em que encontrou um lindo gatinho, morto a   
pouco. Fresquinho, suculento, apetitoso. O bichano ficara   
entalado na basculante da janela de uma igreja e quebrara o   
pescoço, tentando se desentalar. A gulosa Himly passou dias   
se fartando das carnes do azarado felino e ouvindo as   
pregações do pastor, durante os cultos.  
  
Aqueles humanos eram mesmo uns idiotas! Ela simplesmente não   
podia entender como haviam conseguido espalhar-se tanto sobre   
o planeta. Deviam ser alguma espécie de praga, um vírus   
alienígena qualquer. Não havia outra explicação. Com tantos   
seres mais antigos e bem adaptados sobre a Terra, criaturas   
como as baratas e as abelhas, só para citar duas espécies,   
aqueles humanos boçais acreditavam dominar a Terra. Pior.   
Acreditavam-se criados à imagem e semelhança do próprio Deus!   
Himly rolava de rir todas as vezes que o pastor dizia aquelas   
asneiras e o bando de imbecis da audiência erguia as mãos   
para o teto aos berros de "aleluia" e "louvado seja o   
Senhor".  
  
Idiotas! Não sabiam que Deus tinha o corpo comprido e   
achatado, a pele translúcida e ligeiramente gosmenta?   
Exatamente como um verme. Exatamente como Himly.  
  
Naquela paróquia, havia o que Himly, Him para encurtar,   
classificava como o idiota perfeito. O rei dos imbecis, um   
tal Gregory Milsap. Passava os dias rondando a igreja,   
puxando o saco do pastor, como se com isso fosse garantir sua   
entrada no paraíso. Aquela, sim, era uma criatura repulsiva.  
  
Um belo dia, azar supremo, o tal Milsap encontrou a carcaça   
já completamente devastada do gatinho entalada na basculante.  
  
- Merda! – exclamou Himly, quando o homem retirou o cadáver   
da janela.  
  
- Como? – indagou Milsap, surpreso.  
  
- Eu disse merda, Milsap. – repetiu Himly, irritando-se.  
  
Tanto tempo fazia que não encontrava quem pudesse ouvi-la,   
que já não acreditava ser possível achar alguém que fosse   
capaz de entendê-la.  
  
- Aleluia! – gritou Milsap, caindo de joelhos no chão, diante   
da carcaça do gato morto. – Aleluia! O Senhor muito honra a   
este seu humilde servo! Eu não sou digno, ó Pai Celestial!  
  
Totalmente louco aquele camarada, era o que pensava Himly.  
  
- Corta essa, cara! Eu não sou o Pai Celestial coisa nenhuma.   
– retrucava desdenhosa ao louco, já começando a duvidar que   
ele realmente pudesse entendê-la.  
  
- Aleluia! Aleluia! – bradava o desarvorado Milsap, as   
lágrimas de júbilo a saltar de seus olhinhos estúpidos.  
  
- Ei, cara! Eu não sou Deus, não! – gritava Himly, subindo   
pelos joelhos do homem. – Eu sou Himly. Him!  
  
A expressão de Milsap iluminou-se como se ela houvesse lhe   
revelado um dos mistérios sacrossantos do espírito.  
  
- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Ele! O Senhor! Aleluia!  
  
- Não, cara! Você não entendeu. Himly! Himly! – repetia ela.  
  
- É Ele! É Ele! Aleluia! – gritava Milsap em êxtase.  
  
Himly desistiu. Além de louco, o camarada era surdo! Se   
queria acreditar que ela, um pobre vermezinho mutante, era   
Deus, ok! Era bem melhor que ser chamada de lesma gosmenta...  
  
Num lampejo, Him imaginou se poderia tirar algum proveito   
daquela sua repentina promoção à divindade. A muitos dias que   
as carnes saborosas do gato morto haviam se acabado. Himly   
tinha fome. "Tentar não custa..."  
  
- Tenho fome, Milsap. – disse com firmeza.  
  
A idéia de que o Supremo, o Onipotente pudesse ter fome   
confundiu a mente provinciana de Milsap. As escrituras não   
diziam nada a respeito...  
  
- Tenho fome, Milsap. – repetiu o verme, imaginando se Milsap   
ainda a compreendia. – Quero comida! Agora!  
  
A expressão normalmente idiota do homem era agora de total   
confusão. Coçava a cabeça, coçava o queixo, olhava para o   
verme folgadamente recostado em sua perna... Mas não sabia o   
que fazer.  
  
- Carne, Milsap! Traga-me um belo bife. – disse Him,   
compreendendo a razão do aturdimento do imbecil. – Cru! ...   
E sem gordura! – acrescentou quando Milsap já saía correndo   
pelo salão da igreja.  
  
Nem cinco minutos depois, ele estava de volta. Com um   
belíssimo naco de carne suculenta. Um bife digno dos deuses!  
  
A partir deste dia, Himly foi descobrindo rapidamente as   
vantagens de brincar de Deus. Milsap a venerava e adorava com   
fervor. Atendia a todos os seus desejos sem discussão. Him só   
comia do bom e do melhor. Adeus, fome!  
  
Como ela sempre havia imaginado, aquele Milsap era o rei dos   
imbecis. E, logo, logo, começaram a aparecer seus súditos. Um   
bando de loucos idiotas que, convencidos sem esforço algum   
por Milsap, também passaram a acreditar que Himly era a   
própria encarnação de Deus.  
  
Ironizados e perseguidos pelos demais habitantes da   
cidadezinha onde moravam, Milsap e seu bando foram forçados a   
mudar-se dali. Vagaram por um tempo dentro de um velho   
ônibus, percorrendo as estradas do Utah, até que encontraram,   
no meio do deserto, o que Milsap acreditou ser o local   
perfeito para fundar sua Comunidade da Salvação. Liderada   
espiritualmente por Himly! De lesma gosmenta a Ele, o Senhor.   
Ascensão meteórica aquela sua...  
  
À noite, o grupo costumava reunir-se em torno dela para   
rezar. Depois, ficavam silenciosos à espera das palavras da   
Salvação, como costumava anunciar Milsap. Nessas ocasiões,   
Him costumava repetir para eles as coisas que ouvira do   
pastor durante sua estadia na janela da igreja. Com o passar   
do tempo, foi se soltando, se empolgando e começou a incluir   
suas próprias idéias e observações nas pregações. Divertia-se   
com os "aleluias" sem critério, alguns berrados para as   
barbaridades que, às vezes, dizia propositadamente. Idiotas!  
  
Assim iam vivendo suas vidinhas no deserto, entre orações,   
pregações e bifes suculentos, até que veio a grande seca. O   
gado que emagrecia nos pastos não sobrevivia o suficiente   
para produzir os deliciosos bifes necessários à alimentação   
de Himly.  
  
Um dia, não havia mais carne em nenhum dos açougues das   
cidades próximas à Comunidade da Salvação. Quando os três   
voluntários chegaram com a má notícia, Milsap esbravejou e   
gritou, ameaçando-os com fogo do inferno e danação eterna.   
Obrigou os pobres homens a saírem vagando pelo deserto como   
condenados à procura de alimento para Him, mas tudo o que   
conseguiram, após um dia inteiro de buscas, foi um lagarto   
muito magro e já meio morto.   
  
Him gritou e reclamou. Havia se tornado um verme mimado. Mas   
devorou avidamente as parcas carnes do lagarto, na falta de   
coisa melhor.  
  
As preces daquela noite foram totalmente dirigidas para a   
obtenção de um meio digno de alimentar Him. Os "amém" e os   
"aleluia" foram desanimados e carregados de preocupação. Para   
tristeza dos fiéis, não houve pregação. Him havia se tornado   
um verme vingativo.  
  
Durante todo o dia seguinte, ninguém apareceu no recinto   
sagrado onde ficava Himly. Ela começava a imaginar se seu   
chilique do dia anterior não havia sido excessivo e os feito   
desconfiar de que ela era uma impostora. Mas, na hora de   
sempre, Rebecca, a mulher gorda que dirigia o ônibus, entrou   
no quarto e, reverente, conduziu Himly até o local de   
adoração. Reunidos na sala, iluminada por velas e lampiões,   
estavam Milsap e os demais seguidores. Felizes e sorridentes.  
  
"Me arranjaram um bife...", regozijou-se Himly. Surpresa,   
porém. Na bandeja ritual de prata, onde habitualmente era   
colocada a carne, não havia nada. Nada! Himly ia acabar   
morrendo de fome! E, ainda assim, os bastardos sorriam... Ela   
já ia iniciar seu show de ameaças e danações, quando Milsap   
adiantou-se, dizendo:  
  
- Louvado seja o Senhor!  
  
- Aleluia! – berrou o coro.  
  
- Irmãos, todos os nossos problemas estão resolvidos. Louvado   
seja o Senhor!  
  
Outro coro de "aleluias" se ergueu entre os presentes. Himly   
ainda não imaginava qual poderia ser essa tal solução.  
  
- Nossa querida irmã Mildred, - disse ele, apontando para   
Mildred Calloway, uma simpática velhinha de 97 anos sentada   
em um canto, - ofereceu-se para alimentá-Lo.  
  
- Não entendi... – deixou escapar Him em voz alta. – Com o   
quê?  
  
- Mildred será o alimento. Mildred ofereceu sua própria carne   
para alimentar o Senhor. Para nossa salvação.  
  
- Aleluia! – gritaram os idiotas.  
  
- Como assim? Vocês vão matar a pobre Mildred? – perguntou   
Him, incrédula. Que eram malucos, já sabia. Mas assassinos?   
...  
  
Dessa vez, quem respondeu foi a própria Mildred. Com um   
"nhec-nhec-nhec" incômodo, ela arrastou sua cadeira de rodas   
até o centro do grupo.  
  
- Se for o desejo do Senhor, - falou a velhinha com voz   
trêmula, - que me tome com vida.  
  
O estômago de Himly deu uma cambalhota. Comer um ser vivo   
qualquer já era uma idéia estranha. Comer uma simpática   
velhinha como Mildred, VIVA, era absolutamente repulsivo. Que   
bando de psicopatas era aquele que sugeria obscenidades tais   
como sacrificar uma pessoa para servir de alimento a um   
parasita explorador como Himly? Seu senso de decência, sua   
moral de verme a faziam repudiar tamanha sandice.  
  
Himly olhava atônita os rostos sorridentes de Mildred e de   
Milsap e de Rebecca e dos outros. Como alguém poderia supor   
que pessoas tão aparentemente comuns pudesse ter idéias tão   
perversas? Todos a olhavam sorrindo, aguardando sua ordem   
para assassinar a pobre velhota. Sádicos!   
  
- O mundo não foi feito em um dia... A pressa é inimiga da   
perfeição... – Him hesitava, tentando encontrar uma solução   
alternativa. – Amanhã, a essa mesma hora, depois de rezar e   
refletir, darei minha resposta. – sentenciou ela. – Por ora,   
oremos!  
  
Dessa forma, Himly esperava ganhar tempo. Quem sabe até a   
noite seguinte, uma nova leva de carne não aparecesse nos   
açougues? Ou talvez algum grande animal não acabasse por   
morrer na porta da casa de Milsap?  
  
O dia seguinte foi inteiramente gasto em orações. Himly rezou   
tanto e tão fervorosamente, como nunca havia rezado em sua   
curta vida de verme, à espera de um milagre. Enquanto rezava,   
os roncos de seu estômago iam se tornando mais e mais altos.   
A fome aumentava exponencialmente com o passar das horas. Him   
fechava os olhos e tentava imaginar um belo bife. Mas quando   
estava pronta a abocanhá-lo, o pedaço de carne disforme   
ganhava o rosto simpático e gentil da Mildred. E a fome   
crescia.  
  
A noite caiu e o momento de adoração chegou. Rebecca veio   
buscar Himly como fazia todos os dias. O pobre verme ainda   
rezava por um milagre. Mas, no local de adoração, na bela   
bandeja ritual de prata, não havia bife, não havia milagre.   
Havia apenas os olhinhos míopes de Mildred, sorrindo para Him   
com sua boca desdentada.  
  
- Louvado seja o Senhor! – começou Milsap.  
  
O estômago roncava tão ensurdecedor que Himly não pôde ouvir   
os "aleluia" em resposta. Mildred, a velhinha, adiantou-se   
sorrindo, o "nhec-nhec-nhec" da cadeira de rodas formando uma   
sinfonia esquisita com os roncos do estômago.  
  
- E qual é a sua resposta, ó, Senhor? – perguntou humilde,   
mas firme, a velhinha.  
  
Em uma macabra sucessão de imagens diante dos olhos de Him,   
Mildred virava bife que virava que Mildred que virava bife   
outra vez. Himly teve medo de enlouquecer. Mas teve certeza   
de que já havia enlouquecido quando ouviu sua própria voz   
responder:  
  
- Sim! Vou alimentar-me de Mildred. – Não fora ela a   
responder! Não fora. Fora seu estômago! – Mas viva. –   
acrescentou, numa tentativa esquisita de consertar o mal que   
já havia feito.  
  
- Aleluia! Aleluia! – urrou o bando em frenesi.  
  
A expressão no rosto de Mildred era algo indescritível.   
Júbilo era uma palavra insuficiente para descrevê-la. Era   
algo como o prazer que somente pode ser obtido do sexo.   
Orgástica. Sim! Esta era a palavra.  
  
- Estou louca... – murmurou Him para si mesma. – Como é que   
vou fazer isso? Ó, Cristo...  
  
Himly queria fugir, mas a velhinha maluca já começara a   
despir-se diante dela. A visão chocante das carnes flácidas   
contrastando com a expressão extasiada de seu rosto causava   
náuseas ao pobre verme.  
  
- Nas costas... na base da coluna... – ouviu-se dizer, não   
imaginava o porquê.  
  
Num instante, Mildred, a ovelha imolada para a satisfação   
d'Ele, estava deitada no chão, uma expressão de estúpida   
felicidade pregada em sua cara. Mesmo quando Milsap fez uma   
pequena incisão a sangue frio em suas costas. Mesmo quando   
Himly enfiou-se lentamente pelo corte. Mesmo quando o verme   
começou a roer suas carnes flácidas.  
  
A despeito de toda repulsa inicial que sentiu, a carne era   
boa, quente, suculenta, Him não podia negar. E, por baixo   
dela, o guloso vermezinho descobriu um petisco que nunca   
havia experimentado, as macias cartilagens dos discos da   
coluna de Mildred.   
  
O cálcio que Himly absorveu deles funcionou como um poderoso   
alucinógeno para ela. Passou horas desfrutando da "viagem"   
oferecida por uma simples mordida. E foi assim que Himly   
tornou-se um verme viciado em cálcio e carne humana. Devorou   
toda a espinha de Mildred até deixar a já enfraquecida   
velhinha tão debilitada que não teria mais que umas poucas   
horas de vida. Enfiou, então, a cabeça para fora da pele   
enrugada da velha e ordenou a Milsap que arranjasse outra   
vítima.  
  
- Mais! Mais! – foi tudo o que disse.  
  
Todos os seus escrúpulos foram devidamente mandados às favas.   
Tudo em que conseguia pensar era no "barato" do cálcio.  
  
Mas dessa vez, não houve voluntários. Eram todos loucos,   
fanáticos, sim. Mas não suicidas em potencial como Mildred.   
Milsap ainda tentou convencê-los, discorrendo sobre a honra e   
a glória de ser o "tabernáculo do Senhor". Mas, antes que   
alguém ousasse verbalizar o fatídico "então por que você não   
se oferece?" que já ia pela cabeça de muitos, resolveu parar   
de insistir. Em consenso, a assembléia acabou por decidir   
procurar uma vítima externa ao grupo.  
  
Himly, que deixara o corpo da falecida Mildred, foi levada de   
volta ao seu recinto sagrado, ainda sob os efeitos da   
"viagem" do cálcio. Quando Rebecca veio buscá-la, na noite   
seguinte, Himly, já livre dos efeitos do alucinógeno,   
refletia sobre o que fizera. "Insanidade temporária", era   
como tentava justificar-se. "Mas esta noite vai ser   
diferente", prometia a si mesma.  
  
Ao ver, estendida numa cama de ferro colocada no local de   
adoração, uma pobre velhinha desconhecida com braços e pernas   
amarrados, gritando e contorcendo-se, Himly estremeceu de   
horror, sentiu-se a mais vil das criaturas sobre a Terra,   
pelo que fizera a Mildred. Mas, quando Milsap fez a incisão   
na pele da velha senhora e o cheiro agridoce de sangue encheu   
o ar, Himly estremeceu outra vez, mas de gozo. Salivava,   
imaginando o gosto da carne. Vibrava, relembrando as ondas de   
prazer das alucinações. E mergulhou sem dó nem piedade pelo   
corte, totalmente surda aos gritos da mulher. E comeu, comeu,   
comeu. Empanturrou-se de carne e de cálcio. Teve as mais   
loucas "viagens". Até que a pobre velhinha morreu.  
  
- Mais! Mais! – gritou a Milsap.  
  
E lá foram eles, seus seguidores, em busca da próxima vítima.   
E mais outra e mais outra que Himly devorava insaciável.  
  
Os alvos mais fáceis, os idosos e as crianças, não resistiam   
mais que umas poucas horas ao apetite voraz de Himly. Também   
seus níveis de cálcio eram baixos. Ou porque seus ossos já   
estavam muito deteriorados pela idade ou porque ainda não   
estavam completamente formados. As vítimas sucumbiam rápido   
demais à devastadora avidez do verme.  
  
E ela prosseguia, sôfrega.  
  
- Mais! Mais! – era tudo o que dizia.  
  
Mal havia tempo para procurar a próxima vítima e organizar   
sua captura sem deixar pistas e já estava Himly gritando   
outra vez:  
  
- Mais! Mais!  
  
Um dia, rodando por uma das estradinhas do deserto com seu   
ônibus, Milsap e os outros encontraram um jovem pedindo   
carona. Foi fácil conduzi-lo até a Comunidade da Salvação.   
Sem dinheiro e apenas com sua mochila nas costas, o rapaz   
aceitou de bom grado a oferta de uma refeição feita por   
aquelas pessoas tão simpáticas. Um pouco de tranquilizantes e   
algumas cordas depois, e, lá estava ele, pronto para ser o   
próximo tabernáculo do Senhor.  
  
Himly degustou com satisfação suas carnes jovens. Apreciou   
cada grama de cálcio de seus ossos bem formados.  
  
Uma semana depois, quando o pobre rapaz já estava nas   
últimas, Himly encontrou, por acaso, uma nova fonte de   
alimento. O sabor delicado da macia massa cinzenta no   
interior de seu crânio. Uma delícia! E Himly tornou-se um   
verme devorador de cérebros.  
  
- Mais! Mais! – gritou ela, enquanto sugava os miolos do   
infeliz.  
  
Tão enfronhada estava Himly no crânio do último tabernáculo,   
que Milsap e Rebecca precisaram esmagar a cabeça do rapaz par   
transferi-la para a próxima vítima.  
  
E assim foi. De hospedeiro em hospedeiro. De tabernáculo em   
tabernáculo. De um crânio esmagado para o seguinte. Os dois   
centímetros que Himly media quando havia primeiro encontrado   
Milsap haviam se tornado em generosos vinte centímetros. Um   
verme super nutrido era no que havia se transformado.  
  
Todas as noites pregava a seus fiéis seguidores. E quanto   
mais estanha e intensa fosse a "viagem" do cálcio, mais   
entusiasmados eram os "aleluia" que berravam. Himly era um   
verdadeiro sucesso como divindade.  
  
E, então, veio Hank.  
  
Depois de Mildred, Himly passou a não tomar conhecimento dos   
nomes de suas vítimas. Também não olhava seus rostos. Evitava   
com isso criar quaisquer vínculos sentimentais que pudessem   
ser prejudiciais ao desempenho de suas funções.  
  
Mas com Hank foi diferente. Antes mesmo de se tornar um   
hospedeiro, ele já parecia ouvi-la, compreendê-la. E havia   
seus olhos, tão eloqüentes como ela nunca vira iguais. Hank   
falou com ela através de seu olhar e Himly quase desistiu de   
fazê-lo mais um tabernáculo.   
  
Mas Himly tinha fome. E precisava do cálcio. E, mesmo de seu   
pedestal de divindade ou talvez por causa dele, não tinha o   
direito de abrir precedentes. E Hank, o belo Hank, ah, que   
olhos, acabou se transformando no próximo tabernáculo.  
  
Himly hesitava e alimentava-se de Hank com cuidado, como se   
quisesse preservá-lo. Esforçava-se para ser gentil quando   
mordiscava sua coluna. Mas ele urrava de dor e tinha   
convulsões cada vez que ela se movimentava. Himly murmurava-  
lhe palavras ternas e ele a compreendia.  
  
Mas, a despeito dos cuidados de Himly, passados dez dias, os   
belos olhos de Hank estavam prestes a não mais ver a luz do   
dia. Hank estava morrendo.  
  
Himly sofria com isso. Tentava a todo custo retardar seu fim,   
a morte de Hank era inevitável. Algumas horas mais, talvez um   
dia, não muito mais.  
  
Foi quando apareceu a ruiva. Himly nunca ficou sabendo seu   
nome. Não importava.   
  
A ruiva era médica e talvez pudesse salvar a vida de Hank.   
Himly voltou a esperar por um milagre. Mas a mulher declarou   
que nada poderia fazer pelo moribundo Hank ali, no meio do   
nada. Que precisava levá-lo a um hospital onde pudesse   
receber o tratamento adequado e patati-patatá. Himly não a   
ouvia. Toda sua mente estava direcionada para a eminente   
morte de Hank, seu belo Hank.  
  
Milsap foi o primeiro a sugerir usarem a ruiva como próximo   
hospedeiro. Himly não gostava da idéia e fingiu ignorá-la.   
Não gostara da ruiva. Talvez precisasse admitir para si mesma   
que do que não gostava era da idéia da perder Hank. A ruiva   
não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo.  
  
Himly decidira-se. Se Hank morresse, queria morrer com ele.   
Percebera que a vida não valeria a pena ser vivida sem ele.   
Himly era um verme apaixonado.  
  
Mas Hank, com seu jeito manso, sua voz macia e seus belos   
olhos, acabou por convencê-la de que as divindades não tinham   
o direito de dar-se a esse luxo. Himly precisava tomar a   
ruiva. Para seu próprio bem e o da Comunidade. Para salvação   
da alma de Hank. E o verme cedeu. Por Hank.  
  
Milsap, Rebecca e os outros encurralaram a ruiva no celeiro,   
onde escondiam seu ônibus.  
  
- Sou uma agente federal! – a ruiva gritava. – Nesse exato   
momento, o FBI está a minha procura.  
  
- Sua vida... está por sofrer uma maravilhosa mudança... –   
dizia, pela última vez, a voz doce e torturada de Hank. –   
Você vai ser tão... tão amada... – completou sorrindo.  
  
"Ele me ama! Ele me ama!", suspirava Himly em êxtase.  
  
Um momento depois, porém, Rebecca já havia esmagado seu   
crânio com uma marreta. Hank estava morto.  
  
- Isso não está acontecendo! – gritou Himly, desesperada.  
  
Mas seus gritos foram abafados pelo coro de "amém" do bando e   
pelos protestos gritados pela ruiva.  
  
- Não! Não! Estou grávida! – ela berrava. - Não! Não façam   
isso! Eu vou ter um bebê!  
  
Que importava o que quer que fosse acontecer àquela ruiva   
reclamona? Hank estava morto, ela não percebia? Morto! Será   
que a ruiva nunca perdera a pessoa que amava? Por Deus!  
  
Mas Himly estava com fome. E o cheiro do sangue da ruiva que   
emanava do talho em suas costas era inebriante. E o apelo da   
natureza foi mais forte.  
  
O resto não foi muito diferente do que habitualmente era com   
os outros tabernáculos. Exceto, talvez, pelo fato da carne   
daquela mulher não ter o mesmo paladar das carnes dos jovens   
mochileiros a que Him estava acostumada. Tinha gosto de   
iogurte desnatado e gelado de arroz integral e salada de   
chuchu. Tinha gosto de nada. Não era de todo impossível,   
porém, que a tristeza estivesse afetando o paladar de Himly.   
A ruiva tinha o benefício da dúvida.  
  
A ruiva gritava, gemia e grunhia tanto que Himly decidiu   
desligar-se dos barulhos do mundo exterior. Às vezes, fazia   
isso. Havia ingerido um pouco de cálcio e iniciava mais uma   
"viagem". De um momento para o outro, no entanto, tudo   
tornou-se uma "viagem" ruim, agitada, desagradável. Ela   
ouvia, ao longe, os gritos da ruiva.  
  
- Tire essa coisa de mim...  
  
E, subitamente, Himly estava fora do corpo da ruiva, nas mãos   
de um humano de cabelos louros. "Um belo par de olhos   
azuis...", sorriu para si mesma. Olhou brevemente ao redor.   
Estavam no ônibus. Milsap e seus asseclas avançavam   
ameaçadores com facões e ancinhos na direção do homem.  
  
- Mate essa coisa, seu idiota! – disse alguém.  
  
Coisa? Quem a ousava chamar de coisa? Não podia ser a ruiva   
que jazia desmaiada num banco do ônibus. Nem o dono daqueles   
expressivos olhos azuis que a olhavam tão intensamente. Só   
podia ser, então...  
  
- Mate essa coisa. Só assim eles vão parar. – repetiu a   
baratinha na parede ao lado da ruiva.  
  
Como uma barata nojenta ousava chamá-la de coisa? A ela,   
Himly, Him, Ele, o Senhor? Digna representante da divindade?   
  
Heresia! Fogo do inferno e danação eterna à ousada baratinha!   
Himly ia gritar, conclamar seus seguidores, tentar convencer   
os olhos azuis a seguirem-na também.  
  
Mas os olhos azuis inclementes já a haviam arremessado ao   
chão e descarregaram sobre ela três balázios certeiros.  
  
Em sua agonia, toda a curta vida de Himly passou como um   
filme diante de seus olhos. Lesma, escargot, gato morto,   
igreja, Milsap, aleluia, Mildred, aleluia, os tabernáculos   
anônimos e sem rosto, Hank...  
  
- Doce Hank, amado meu. A eternidade será nossa morada... –   
foi seu último suspiro.  
  
  
  
F I M 


End file.
